This invention relates to a logic isolator for transmitting digital logical signals across an isolation barrier.
A logic isolator is a device or circuit for transmitting status or control signals across an isolation barrier from a sending side to a receiving side. The two sides are electronically isolated such that transient signals do not inadvertently trigger erroneous status or control information. U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,849, which is commonly assigned with the present application and is expressly incorporated by reference herein, shows circuitry for providing such isolation with a transformer as the barrier. Other barriers that are used include capacitors or optical devices.
In a logic isolator, when a signal is received having a low to high transition and then a high to low transition, the system can transmit across the barrier either a signal that is essentially the same as the signal that is received on the input side; alternatively, using two lines through a flip-flop, it can transmit a pulse on one line indicating a low to high transition, and a pulse on the other line indicating a high to low transition. The use of such pulses are shown, for example, in the incorporated patent.
The incorporated patent also shows the use of refresh pulses to indicate a current state of the logic line in addition to the changes in the state. This feature is useful because a logic line could be in one state for an extended period of time, and thus the refresh pulse tells the receiving side the state so the receiving side can distinguish no change from an error in the system.